Unnamed Romulans (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Romulans who lived during the 24th century. Ambassador The Romulan ambassador to Cardassia was representative of the Romulan Star Empire to the Cardassian Union and was a personal enemy of Obsidian Order head Enabran Tain. When Tain was on his deathbed in 2373, his son Elim Garak implied that the ambassador had been eliminated. ( ) .}} Borg drone This assimilated Romulan would become a Borg drone sometime prior to 2375. Seven of Nine assumed his personality when a Borg vinculum caused her to experience the personalities of various assimilated individuals. ( ) Carraya IV inhabitants Civilians Several civilians were present when Captain Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data visited Romulus, disguised as Romulans, in 2368. Some of them joined the underground movement to rejoin the Romulans and the Vulcans, a movement led by ambassador Spock. ( ) http://www.witthohn.com/Tamarith.htm – were played by background performers, who received no credit for their appearances. http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Kassem_-_Stern_Operative_(SNW)|The yet unidentified performers are Amigron, Aylward, , Errol Bryand, Jacobson, Manno, Marco, Justin McCarty, , and Wayland.|Several costumes were sold off at the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay including Christie Haydon, Linda Harcharic, Mark Lentry, Justin McCarty, Diane Todd, Errol Bryand, and seven costumes without name tags. }} File:Female Romulan civilian 1, 2368.jpg|''Played by Susan Fallender'' File:Female Romulan civilian 2, 2368.jpg|''Played by Carla Beachcomber'' File:Female Romulan civilian 3, 2368.jpg|''Played by Christie Haydon'' File:Female Romulan civilian 4, 2368.jpg|''Played by Diane Todd'' File:Female Romulan civilian 5, 2368.jpg|''Played by Linda Harcharic'' File:Female Romulan civilian 6, 2368.jpg|''Played by Carmen Emeterio'' File:Male Romulan civilian 1, 2368.jpg|''Played by Mark Lentry'' File:Male Romulan civilian 2, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 3, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 4, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 5, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 6, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 7, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 8, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 9, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 10, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 11, 2368.jpg| Continuing Committee senators In 2375 seven senators were seated in the Continuing Committee alongside Praetor Neral. The committee served as a court when criminal charges of treason were brought against Senator Cretak by Chairman Koval of the Tal Shiar. The assassination attempt of Koval and the allegations of treason against Cretak were investigated. The committee found Cretak guilty. In reality this was a plot by Luther Sloan and Koval to remove Cretak from power to insure continued Romulan war efforts against the Dominion. ( ) Bill Hackett, Bonnie Perkinson, and Ray Peterson. Additional costume parts worn by Ray Peterson and Michael Phipps at the banquet scene were also sold off. |The Star Trek Customizable Card Game gives the name of Michael Phipps' character as Setek. http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Setek_(NE)}} File:Romulan committee member 1.jpg|''Played by Lee Nickerson'' File:Romulan committee member 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan committee member 3.jpg|''Played by Bill Hackett'' File:Romulan committee member 4.jpg|''Played by Bonnie Perkinson'' File:Romulan committee member 5.jpg|''Played by Michael Phipps'' File:Romulan committee member 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Romulan committee member 7.jpg|''Played by Ray Peterson'' Criminal This criminal was displayed in Constable Odo's security office on Deep Space 9 on a wanted poster. It was not known what crime the Romulan was guilty of. ( , , ) .}} Diplomats These diplomats attended the Antwerp Conference which was a high-level meeting between Romulan and Federation diplomats, held in the city of Antwerp on Earth in 2372. An explosive planted by a Changeling killed 27 people at the conference in the first confirmed Dominion attack on Earth. ( ) Dignitary In 2375, this female dignitary stood on behalf of the Romulan Empire at the Dominion surrender signing ceremony on Deep Space 9. ( ) and also the rank of .}} Intercessor This legal intercessor maintained an office in the Krocton Segment on Romulus. The doorway outside his office was the location of Starfleet Intelligence's footage placing Ambassador Spock on Romulus speaking with Senator Pardek. The location was later discovered by Data who determined from a similar name to Pardek's on the door, that the intercessor appeared to be one of the Senator's relatives. After Picard found the door locked, he suggested they the wait for the office to open from the cafe across the street. When speaking to the overly suspicious soup woman at the cafe, Picard inquired about the intercessor and noted that he sought his services. The woman did not believe him, instead suspecting that the intercessor was actually in trouble, and they were actually agents of the security forces, sent to watch the intercessor's office. ( ) }} Internment Camp 371 prisoners Jarok's family The wife and daughter of Alidar Jarok were individuals who lived in the 2360s. According to Jarok, seeing his baby daughter smile was what convinced him to defect from the Romulan Star Empire and thus make a better world for her and all children. He bemoaned never seeing the child again, but remained firm in his resolve to continue with his plan. Though she would grow up believing him to be a traitor, at least she would live. Prior to his suicide in 2366, he wrote a letter to them that he hoped they would receive some day in the future. ( ) |Non-canon sources give his wife's name as and his daughter's as .}} Koval's aide This aide worked for Tal Shiar Chairman Koval in 2375. He accompanied him to the banquet for the conference held on Romulus in 2375 and left Koval alone at order when Koval started a talk with Doctor Julian Bashir. ( ) Letant's aides These aides accompanied Letant in the wardroom on Deep Space 9, when the Romulans, Starfleet, and Klingons were planning the attack into Cardassian space.( ) M'ret's aides These two aides served vice-proconsul M'ret in 2369. They were held in stasis and transported on board the to defect to the Federation. Because Deanna Troi sensed that the Corvallen freighter captain was not going to keep his word to the Romulan underground movement and his ship was destroyed, they were beamed on board the hidden in a disruptor beam. ( ) File:M'ret aide 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:M'ret aide 2.jpg|''Played by Kerry Hoyt'' File:Kerry Hoyt.jpg|''Kerry Hoyt on a makeup continuity polaroid'' File:Background actress, Face of the Enemy.jpg|''The unknown actress on a makeup continuity polaroid'' Military personnel Narada personnel Neral's secretary This female Romulan was working as secretary to Proconsul Neral in 2368. She informed the Proconsul over com that the Romulan Senate had been recalled into session. ( ) Nero's wife Nero's wife was on Romulus when the planet was destroyed. Her death drove Nero into his genocidal quest for vengeance. She was pregnant with his child at the time. ( ) .}} Telek R'Mor's family The wife and daughter of Telek R'Mor resided on Romulus while he served his stint on the Talvath. He missed them dearly. As of 2351, his daughter was only seven months old. He had never seen her and didn't expect to until she had reached the age of two. ( ) }} Senator at conference This senator attended the conference held on Romulus in 2375. He was not part of the Romulan Continuing Committee. ( ) }} Senators Soup woman The soup woman was a suspicious older female, who worked as a food server at a small cafe in the Krocton Segment on Romulus. She recommended the soup to Jean-Luc Picard and Data, who were disguised as Romulans. She disbelieved that they were from Rateg, as they claimed, because they did not speak with their "particular inflection". She theorized that they were from the security forces, sent there to watch the intercessor's office, suspecting that the intercessor was in trouble. ( ) }} Tal Shiar personnel Toreth's father The father of Toreth was a idealist who was at one time arrested by the Tal Shiar. According to then Commander Toreth of the Romulan military, her father was an old man and devoted citizen who spoke his mind about the Romulan Empire, and as a result was dragged from his house in the middle of the night by the Tal Shiar, never to be heard from again. ( ) fr:Romuliens inconnus (24ème siècle) nl:Naamloze Romulans (24e eeuw) Unnamed Romulans (24th century) Romulans, Unnamed (24th) Unnamed Romulans (24th century)